


A Good Kid

by Isabel3710



Series: Recipe For Me [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Foster Care, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Isabel's Books, Logan Jones - Freeform, Logan Sanders is a good friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Parent Thomas Sanders, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Patton Sanders Is Adopted, Percy Jackson References, Platonic Relationships, Roman Prince - Freeform, Sander Sides AU, Sander Sides Adoption AU, Sander Sides Foster Care AU, The Lighting Thief Musical References, Thomas Sanders References, Thomas Sanders is a Dad, Virgil Sanders Is Bullied, Virgil Sanders is a foster kid, Virgil Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-21 22:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Virgil Storm has been in the Foster Care System for the past year and had just entered his seventh home. His new foster brother, Patton Sanders is quick to introduce Virgil to his friends; Roman Prince and Logan Jones. The three friends and his foster parent, Thomas Sanders try and make him feel welcome and at home but Virgil knows that he can never be happy or loved.





	1. It's Time You’ve Heard My Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sander Sides, Thomas Sander, Thomas' Friends, or any other characters made by Thomas and his friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Storm explains what it means to be a foster kid while he's on his way to his newest home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

Look, I didn’t want to be a foster kid. Being a foster kid is scary, never knowing who or where you're going to end up. But that wasn’t my choice, any kid in the system doesn’t want to be here. Each foster kid is different; some kids want to go home to their families, some wish to be adopted, and others just want to feel accepted and heard by their current family.

If you don’t know how the Foster Care System works let me spell it out for you. Once you are thrown in the system (for whatever reason) they look to see if they can find a relative who’ll take you, if they do great! You get to go live with them. But most of the time they can’t find anybody, or if they do and the person doesn’t want you or is unable to take care of you, then you’re sent to your first foster home. A kid can stay in a home from a couple of weeks to a couple of years. You basically stay with the family until they’re tired of you or until the system finds a new place to dump you.

When you're in the system your not allowed much; every kid is allowed to have one suitcase and a backpack to hold their stuff, some kids don’t even have that much though. You have a Social Worker, they’re in charge of making sure everything is running smoothly while you're in a home and will take you to the next one when you leave or get kicked out of your current “home”.

\------

That is where I am at now, sitting in the backseat of my Social Worker’s car on my way to my next foster home. My social worker’s name is, Valerie Torres-Rosario she’s nice and it seemed as if she cared about my well being but I knew it was just a lie. She had to be nice to me because it was her job, if she wants a paycheck then she had to be nice to the kids she looked after. That's how life works when your a foster kid, people may seem nice to you at first but they really don’t care. They never do.

I sighed as I leaned against the cool glass of the window, I stared out at the scenery passing by. Not really seeing it. Valerie (she has me call her by her first name) was telling me about my foster family. 

“His name is Thomas Sanders” she told me “he has a son who he adopted several years ago.” I gave a nod in response to show I was listening, not that I cared or anything. Valerie looked back at me in the mirror and sighed. “Look Virgil this is your seventh home so far, and it’s only been a year.”

“Your point?” I asked looking away from the window.

“Mr. Sanders is looking into adopting another kid around your age….” She trailed off mid sentence but I knew what she was implying.

“Nobody wants me.”

Valerie sighed in frustration, we both knew that it was because of my behavior. “Look, these are good people who are willing to take you in so can you promise me that you’ll try to be nice to them?”

She stopped the car and turned in her seat to look at me; waiting for my answer. “No promises” I said with my usual smirk, and Valerie rolled her eyes at me.

“Well grab your stuff and get out, we’re here.” She said climbing out. I undid my seatbelt and opened the car door. Pulling on my backpack and grabbing the small duffel bag that held my few belongings Valerie began to lead me up to the house. The house looked like your typical suburban home with a clean cut lawn and flowers planted out front. 

As I was led up the walkway I wondered what kind of family I was being forced into this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of my new Sander Sides fan-fiction. Sorry the first chapter is so short, I promise future chapters will be longer. In case you still don't know this is a Human/High School/Foster Care AU. Please make sure you read the tags and summary. 
> 
> Have a great day! Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals! PEACE OUT!   
-Isabel


	2. The Same Old Story, The Same Old Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets his newest foster family; Thomas Sanders and his son, Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

The two of us walked up to the front door and Valerie ran the bell. As we waited, I pulled up the hood of my favorite black hoodie. Hiding my face from view. The door opened and I fixed my gaze on the floor, the person greeted us as he opens the door wider so we could come in. I stumbled in, my stare not leaving the floor. Valerie talked to the man for a minute before introducing me.

“So this is Virgil.” She introduced.

“Hello,” I mumbled.

“Hey, there I’m Thomas!” The man, Thomas said, “and this is Patton.” It was then that I realized that someone else here that I didn’t notice. I kept my head down but I raised my eyes slightly to a man with light brown hair and eyes, Thomas I presumed. He looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s. The second person was a fellow teen around my age with curly blond hair and blue eyes, Patton.

“Hey, there kiddo!” He said cheerfully, I raised an eyebrow at the nickname but stayed quiet and returned my gaze to the floor. After a minute of talking between the two adults, Thomas spoke up.  
“Patton, why don’t you show Virgil to his room and help him unpack while I finish talking with Ms. Torres-Rosario?” He suggested  
“Sure!” The blond teen replied he skipped, yes skipped, on over to me he went to grab my duffle bag but I grabbed it first. I don’t like people touching my stuff. “Come on kiddo I’ll show you your room!” Patton led me up the stairs with one final goodbye from Valerie.  
\-------  
I watched as my son led the darkly dressed boy up the stairs before turning back to the social worker “don’t worry.” She said “just give it some time and he’ll open up to you…. Hopefully” she said the last word under her breath.

The woman sighed “Virgil… well, he has a hard time opening up to people, it takes a much longer time than most kids if he opens up to them at all.” She explained.  
I smiled at her “well both me and my son are up for the challenge!”  
She looked at me wearily “well I’ll see you next month to follow up on how things are going, and you are welcome to call or email me at any time.”  
“I will, thank you.” I help out my hand “it was nice meeting you Ms. Torres-Rosario.”  
She took my hand, shaking it “and you as well Mr. Sanders.” I showed her out and let out a sigh of relief before heading upstairs to check up on Patton and Virgil.

\-----

I followed Patton upstairs leaving the two adults in the living room when we reached the top of the stairs I was lead down a long hallway. As we walked Patton showed me where Thomas’ room was along with the guest room and the office which, Patton told me, is mostly where he and his friends would play video games or watch movies. We soon reached a door that was Patton’s room and a couple steps away we reach another door, “all right kiddo!” He said pushing open the door “this is your room.”  
I walked inside the bedroom and it was nice, a lot nicer than some of the other rooms I’ve had. In the center, there was a queen-sized bed draped with a pale yellow comforter with a couple of throw pillows in the same color. A large brown wooden desk was up against the left wall with a big, blank bulletin board hanging above it. In the center of the right wall was a door with a hook on the back. A second door was near the desk.  
Patton bounded into the bedroom after me; he must have seen me looking at the door on the right wall.

“That's the bathroom,” he explained, “We share one, your side is closest to your room.” I gave a small nod before moving to put my bags on the bed. “Do you need help unpacking?” This time I shook my head and finally the fellow teen left.  
\-------  
Once I was sure he was gone I unzipped my duffle bag and pulled out the few clothes I owned. Moving to the closet I hung them up; there was also a small dresser inside so I placed my pajamas, underwear, and socks in there.  
Walking back into the room I pulled out a picture frame inside was a photo of my mother it was taken about seven years ago. From before everything happened she looked so happy, so much happier than I remembered. I set the frame on the nightstand and grabbed my backpack and putting the bag on the chair, reaching inside I pulled out my stack of sketchbooks and put them in one of the desk drawers. When that was done took the box with pencils in it and put it in the second drawer. 

When I was done unpacking I hung my backpack on the desk chair and shoved the duffle under the bed, even though I knew I would only be pulling it out again before too long. I guessed maybe six weeks. Tops.  
I yawned as I sat down. Today has been a long day; curling up on the bed and pulling my hoodie around me, I allowed my exhaustion and lack of sleep to get the better of me.


	3. The Day It All Went Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas take Virgil shopping despite the teen's protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

I made my way upstairs after the social worker left only to be met with Patton in the hallway “Patton, I thought you were going to help Virgil.”

“I tried” the boy said sadly, “but he said that he didn’t need any help.” I gave a nod and seeing the look of hurt on my son’s face I placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t be discouraged Patton, I’m sure he just needs some time to settle in. Just give him some space, he’ll come around.” 

“Okay Dad. I will.” 

\------

_~~Flash Back~~_

_Virgil ran down the street, a large backpack on his back. This version of Virgil looked to be around fourteen. He panted as he ran not stopping to catch his breath, all he knew was that he had to get away. No matter what._

_He was about to cross the street when a police car pulled up in front of him and he was forced to skidd to a stop. The window rolled down and the officer lowered his sunglasses to pear over the top of them. _

_“Virgil Storm?” The officer asked and the boy nodded. The officer said nothing as he climbed out of the car pulled open the back door. Virgil let out a sigh as he quietly got in, dropping his bag by his feet. This was, maybe, the tenth time he had attempted to run away thus far. But just like with ever attempt he had been caught. He hadn’t even made twenty-four hours yet! _

_He sighed as he leaned against the cool glass of the window, trying to calm his breathing as panic rose up in his chest. The two officers up in the front stayed sightlant though the one in the passenger seat gave him a side glance in the mirror. _

_It wasn't long before pulled up in front of his house, with it’s peeling paint and the yard infested with weeds. The two policemen got out, one of them pulling open his door and grabbing him by the arm along with his bag. Pulling Virgil up to the door they knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal the young teen’s older brother, Janus who’s face face broke out into a grin. _

_To most it may look kind or happy but Virgil could see right through the act. “Thank you so much officers for finding him, I was so worried about him!” That was a lie. _

_“Your welcome, just make sure your parents talk to him about this.” Janus nodded as he grabbed Virgil’s bag and pulled him inside and closed the door. Immediately the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke reached him._

_Virgil shivered as he saw his father look up from the couch. Anger in his eyes and out of the corner of his eye Virgil saw his brother lean up against the wall with a smirk, the poor lighting making his right eye look almost yellow and the pale scars on the side of his face look all the more menencing. _

_Looking up, he saw his father standing above him and Virgil knew that he wouldn’t be holding anything this back with his punishment._  
~~Flash Back Ended~~

I woke up the next morning and found that someone had draped a blanket over me and removed my shoes and jacket. Sitting up with a groan I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I grabbed some clothes from the closet and moved into the bathroom to shower. 

Standing in the shower I closed my eyes as the hot water flowed over my head, it had been three days since I've last showered and it felt like a dream. 

Climbing out I dried myself and pulled on a pair of black ripped jeans and a black MCR t-shirt. After I towel dried my long, messy, black hair I went back into the bedroom and pulled on my black hoodie and my faded black converse. And last but not least I applyed black eyeshadow to my under eyes with an eyeliner pencil. 

Walking down stairs I saw Thomas seated at the kitchen table on a laptop, I shifted nervously in the doorway until he looked up. “Good morning Virgil!” Thomas greeted. 

“Morning” I mumbled not moving from my spot, fixing my gaze on the floor. 

“I decided to let you sleep last night, but we saved some leftover pizza for you in the fridge.” I nodded and made my way to the fridge and pulled out the cold pizza wrapped in plastic wrap. Sitting down across from Thomas I began to eat it, cold. The man looked at me as I ate. “You can heat that up you know.” 

“Pizza is good no matter what tempter its at.” 

Thomas gave me a grin “well just so you know later today I’m taking you out to get some things for school, you start in a few days.”

“You don’t have to get me anything.” I told my new foster father. 

“I know, but you should get some school supplies and maybe some new clothes.” 

“You don’t have to get me anything.” I repeated.

“I know, but I want to.” Thomas said, looking at me in the eye “Patton just left for school so it’ll just be the two of us. We leave at Ten.” 

\------ 

I let out a sigh as I tried on what was probably the twelfth pair of jeans and looked at myself in the mirror. We had already bought me new note books, pens, pencils, and other supplies for school and I really didn’t like the idea of Thomas spending his money on me. But as he had pointed out in the car, it had been months since I’ve gotten new clothes. And last time they had been from a second hand store (not that he knew that). 

“Do you like those?” I heard Thomas ask and I had to admit that I did, they were black, ripped jeans which were just my style. 

“Yeah.” I called out to him. 

“Great, take those off and hand them to me and then we can go!” I let out another sigh only this time out of relief, removing the jeans and slid them under the dressing room door along with the other clothes I had picked out. And pulled on my original t-shirt, jeans, and (of course) my black jacket. 

Walking out the dressing room Thomas lead me to check out and pay for my new clothes, Thomas ended up buying me three new pairs of jeans, five new tops, and a pair of purple converse. It all added up to the price seventy-five dollars. My eyes widened. 

I couldn’t ask Thomas to buy all this for me, he was already letting me live with him and his son. I turned to him “you…. You don’t have to buy me all this.” I told him, playing with the sleeves of my hoodie. 

“I know.” He said with a kind smile before paying and handing me one of the bags and carrying the other himself. The two of us left the mall and headed back out to the car and drove back to the house. 

I would never admit it but it felt nice to know that someone cared enough to buy me new clothes and school supplies. But I knew that within a month, probably less, Thomas and Patton would get over me like a child with a new toy. I would stop being “new” and they would put up with me for a few weeks before dumping me back into the system. Just like every other family but still, this was nice while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. So just a quick little life update, I am in school right now so it may take me longer to update. However I promise to update as often as I can. 
> 
> Please Subscribe, Kudos, and Comment. Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!  
-Isabel


	4. The Start Of (Figurative) Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Virgil's first day at his new school, and Patton introduces him to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Bullying, violence- physical, emotional, and verbal. Let me know if I missed any. 
> 
> EDITED

I sat at the kitchen table, letting out a sigh as I stirred my cereal. Today was my first day at a new school. 

“Excited to start your new school?” Thomas asked me with a large smile. I rolled my eyes. 

“I might if I get put in an art class.” Even though I said it sarcastically it was true, the only way to make school even a fragment better would be to take a class that I would enjoy. And that was art. 

“You know,” Thomas said, “I can sign you up for one if you’d like.” 

I looked up “really?”

“Yeah sure, if you want.” I looked down at my breakfast in disbelief, Thomas was willing to sign me up for a class I actually wanted? That had never happened before still, I wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity.

\-----

_~~Flashback~~  
Virgil let out a groan of pain as he was suddenly pushed against the lockers, his bag falling to the floor beside him as he landed painfully on the ground. Looking up he wasn’t surprised to see the school’s band of bullies, lead by his brother. He couldn’t help but notice that they had a new member. The group laughed while the new guy looked uncomfortable. _

_“Hey Janus, are you sure that it's okay to beat up your brother?” The teen asked. _

_Janus rolled his eyes “why else do you think where here James?” He said “we’re here to teach my weak little brother, Virgil, a lesson. We’re here to show him how pathetic and useless he is.” He smirked and Virgil let out a cry of pain as he was given a kick in the ribs. _

_“Wait?” The new guy, James, suddenly said: “did you say his name is Virgil?”_

_“Yeah... Why?” _

_James gave a malicious smirk, his whole demeanor changing “shouldn’t his name be Virgin?” _

_The rest of the bullies went silent before they all burst out laughing, each of the gang members gave him a few swipes and hits before they left. Chatting his new nickname all the while. Virgil spit some blood into his hand and wiped it on his jeans, slowly standing up on sore limbs he stumbled into the bathroom to clean himself up before class. Wincing in pain at every step, but by now he was used to the pain he received every day.  
~~Flashback Ended~~_

“Virgil? Are you there?” A voice said breaking me out of my flashback, looking up I saw Thomas looking down at me from where he stood. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down. Looking around I saw that I was still in the front office at the school I’d soon be attending, Patton was seated in the chair beside me. 

“Yeah?” I answered looking up at Thomas who frowned, concerned.

“Are you alright?” The man asked.

“I’m fine.” My voice came out harsh but I made no move to apologize “what do you want?” 

“Oh, I have your schedule.” Thomas said handing me a piece of paper, “I made sure that you share some of your classes with Patton.” I took the paper and glanced to the side at the sunshine boy who was grinning wide and I let out a groan. 

“Fine.” I said standing up, grabbing my things “can I go now?” 

Thomas nodded and Patton smiled and reached out to grab my arm, I flinched and pulled away before he had the chance. Patton pulled his hand away with a frown before his face morphed back into a smile. 

“Come on!” Patton said, bouncing on his toes a little “I'll show you to your classes!” He skipped out of the office and I followed behind at a slower pace.

\------

I let out a long sigh, it has been a long day and it was only 11:40! I only had three classes so far and had three more to go. But first, I had lunch and Patton was going to introduce me to his friends. I am not a social person, I am an introvert. Not only that but I have huge social anxiety. And if these “friends” were anything like Patton then they would be super bouncy and bubbly. The type of people who’d ask way too many questions, and don’t understand when a person doesn't feel like talking. It’s not that Patton wasn’t nice, he just could be overwhelming at times and I don’t think I can handle multiple people just like him.

Patton led me into the cafeteria with a skip in his step, rambling on about something. I wasn't paying attention. We stopped at a table towards the back and I looked up to see that the table was empty except for two people. 

“Virgil,” Patton said, “these are my friends.” He gestured to the first teen, “this is Logan Jones.” 

“Salutations” Logan greeted.

“And this is-” Patton started to say before the second boy interrupted him. 

“I’m Prince Roman!” He said and Virgil was taken aback by how loud he was. 

“Roman” Logan said, “your last name is supposed to go after your first name.” Roman rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed, and Patton giggled as if this was normal. 

“Roman, Logan” Patton said, sitting down and I slowly followed “this is Virgil Storm.”

“Ah yes,” Roman said, “the foster child your dad decided to take in.” I couldn’t tell whether or not Roman was trying to be harsh or not. 

“Yup!” Patton said cheerfully. 

It wasn’t long before the three friends began to eat while talking about various topics; I took this time to examine Patton’s friends. Logan had a very professional look to him. He wore a long-sleeved, button up, navy blue shirt. 

Roman’s outfit, on the other hand, was full out outrageous. He wore a black shirt underneath a jacket. The jacket was red with white sleeves and gold accents, the type of thing that you’d expect to be part of a costume for a play or something. It was clear that Roman took his last name very seriously because, honestly the jacket looked like something that a prince would wear (if a prince went to high school anyways). 

Even so, I was relieved that the two weren’t like Patton as I had originally thought. 

“Virgil,” Logan said, catching me off guard “what classes do you have next?” I pulled my schedule and let him look over it. “Ah, it seems that we have Calculus together.” Roman looked over Logan’s shoulder. 

“Then a free period and Art.” Roman added before looking up at me “why are you taking Art?” The way Roman said this question it was clear he was trying to be either harsh or accusing, probably both. And now I had two options; the first was ignore him, the second was to show this prince dude what he was dealing with. I chose the second option. 

“Oh you know,” I said with my signature smirk “art and Theatre are just so easy and pointless that it’ll be an easy A.” Roman let out a gasp, clearly insulted. 

“Theatre is not an ‘easy A’” he said, “it takes creativity and talent which is something I doubt you have!” 

I felt hurt at the insult and but I shook it away, standing up I grabbed my bag and ripped the paper out of Roman’s hand and quietly left without saying a word. As I walked the teen’s words kept running through my head, while they hurt I wasn’t surprised at them. 

After all, no one cared about me. And why would they? I was useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I am sorry to all you Lighting Thief Musical who have been enjoying the references to the songs in the chapter titles for the lack of a said reference in this chapter's title.  
My reason for this is that I couldn't find a line from one of the songs that fit this chapter. I do promise that I'll use lines from the LTM songs in the chapter titles when I see fit. I am also planning of making references to songs that I find fit this story. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed my mini Ted Talk. 
> 
> Please Subscribe, Kudos, and Comment! Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!  
-Isabel


	5. The Colors That They Want To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to his first art class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

I let out a sigh of relief and smile to myself, this was it. Time for the one (and only) class that I was looking forward too. Art. 

Thank goodness that it was my last class, I don’t think I could handle anymore. Each class had been the same; every time a teacher insisted on introducing me to the class and raising my anxiety more than it already was. And it didn’t help that I didn’t understand a thing that any of the classes were going over. It was because I’m always switching schools and I’m always learning something different. That was one of the many problems with moving around so much. 

I walk into the classroom to be met with the wonderful smell of art. Most wouldn’t think that art has a smell but it does. It’s the smell of fresh paint, crisp paper and canvas, pencil lead, and a mix of so many wonderful smells. 

I stood in the doorway and breathed in the smell, closing my eyes to better process it. At that moment I didn’t care whether or not anyone was staring at me. All I cared about was breathing in the amazing smell. Man, I hope I don’t get sent away soon. I don’t think I could live without ever experiencing this again. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it.” A voice suddenly said, snapping me out of my trance. I jumped, my eyes flying open. 

“Sorry.” The voice said and I looked over to see a woman in her mid-thirties, she wore a simple t-shirt and jeans and I could see the bits paint on her clothes and skin. “I only spoke up because it looked like you can smell it too.” She explained. 

“W-what smell?” I stammered out.

She nodded “yes, the smell of art. Not many notice it.”

“C-can’t eveyyone s-smell it?” I asked before wincing “sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” She reassured “and yes, anyone can smell it but not many notices the true wonders of the smell itself. Only those who truly love art itself will not find scent foul like many of my students.” 

I looked at the woman, something about her made me want to trust her. Maybe not completely but at least enough that I won’t have to worry about her find my interests stupid or dorky. “I love art,” I admitted softly to her. 

“I figured.” She said with a smile, “see how you're here before most of my students and the way you reacted when you came in.” 

Looking around I noticed that she was right, there were eight minutes before class started and I was one of the few kids there. “I’m guessing you’re my new student?” The teacher asked and it was then that I realized that I had forgotten to introduce myself. Just like the idiot that I was. 

“Uh yeah... I’m Virgil.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Virgil, I’m Ms. Adwin.” She said, “Now I’m guessing you don’t want to stand up in front of the class while I introduce you?” She asked and I nodded, relieved. “Okay then. I’ll still have to introduce you but I’m not going to make you say anything. Alright?” 

“Okay.” I agreed. 

“Great!” Ms. Adwin said, “go ahead and sit wherever you like, we don’t have assigned seats.” I nodded and went to find a table, the classroom had a basic set up. There were several, small circle tables and the teacher's desk and a whiteboard at the front. I slowly walked over and sat down at a table towards the back, ready for class to start.

\-------

School was finally over. Why did it have to be so freaking long and boring? I mean yeah art was fun, but that was one class. I did enjoy art class though, it was easy too (at least today it was). It turned out that the class had just finished a big project so today was a free draw. Ms. Adwin also said that she wanted to see what level of drawing I was at. 

The teacher was pretty nice to me (but I knew that wouldn’t last long) and was completely understanding when I didn’t want to show her my sketchbook. It turned out that all the students a sketchbook with all their homework assignments in it that they would turn in for credit. And when Ms. Adwin found that I didn’t have a sketchbook (at least one I was willing to show off) she simply gave me a spare one. 

The class was pretty relaxing and I didn’t mind sitting and drawing the whole time; unlike some students who were sitting and playing on their phones. But now it was over. 

\------

Patton and I were now walking back to the house. It turned out that we would usually have to walk and from school, the only reason Thomas drove us today was so he could get me registered. Patton had a light spring in his step as he bounced along the sidewalk next to me. Honestly, how does one person have that much energy?

We soon got back to the house and Patton unlocked the door and let me in before dropping his things on the floor and making his way to the kitchen. I stepped over Patton’s bag holding onto mine. I was not going to get yelled at for making a mess. I followed Patton and placed my bag carefully on one of the dining room chairs. 

I looked over to see that Patton was reading a note “Dad’s not gonna be home till later tonight” he said, “he left us money to order pizza though!” 

“What does Thomas do?” I asked without thinking. Releasing what I said I quickly clamped my mouth shut, panicked. Foster families hated it when I asked about their personal lives. 

Patton didn’t seem to get upset though “Dad runs the Theater Program at the community college.” He said “he teaches most of the theater classes there and directs the plays. He also subs for some of the music classes at our high school when needed.” 

“Oh, that's cool” I said softly. 

“It is!” He beamed “you should see some of the plays and musicals they put on! Dad usually lets me go, I’m sure he’ll let you too if you ask. The next one is in a few months.” 

“Oh um… I don’t know.” That I’ll ever stick around that long. I said thinking the last bit to myself. 

“Okay.” Patton shrugged before picking up his phone to order the pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, the song reference chapter titles are back! I did promised ya'll. In case your wondering the title is a line from "Anything" from Thomas' Ultimate Storytime Tour. The song itself doesn't relate to this story (except maybe the ending) I just though the one line fit pretty well with the content of this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. Please Subscribe, Comment, and Kudos. Have a great day!
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!  
-Isabel


	6. Put You In Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the bullies of his new High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

It has been about a week since I’ve moved in with the Sanders’ and things were going good. Well, as good as I expected it to be, maybe even a little bit better. Patton was still super nice to me and everyday he drags me to sit at his lunch table. I don’t think Roman doesn’t like that too much. Trust me, it doesn’t take a mind reader to figure it out. 

Roman never says anything, of course, but it’s pretty heavily implied. He is always shooting me death glares and hitting me with insults and nicknames. It kind of reminds me of my brother in that way (only without the physical violence). When Janus would have a good day he’d only result in harsh insults and nicknames. Roman isn’t as bad as him but that doesn’t make him any better. But I’m used to it by now and I know how to handle it. 

Logan, on the other hand, is completely different. I don’t think he tries to be insensitive but ends up doing it, even if it’s unknowing. He tends to ask me personal questions that I’m super uncomfortable answering. Some of them are basic getting to know you stuff; such as my likes and dislikes, but most of them are about Foster Care and my past. 

A few days ago he asked why I’m in the system and I ended up running off and hiding in the bathroom because the question triggered a panic attack. Luckily no one found out about it but Logan has since then stopped with the questions.

Out of the three of them, Patton is probably my favorite. He has this overwhelming joy and is always socializing, but he’s nothing but sweet and kind to me. One thing that really surprised me about Patton is how careful he is to not overstep my boundaries. I don’t think I have ever had a foster sibling who’s cared so much.

I don’t see a lot of Thomas, Patton explained that he’s been doing a lot of work on the upcoming play that his students are putting on. When I do see Thomas he is nothing but nice and caring, always asking how I’m doing and if I need anything. He’s told me more than once that if I ever need anything to let him know and he will do everything within his power to make it help. 

Despite the Sanders’ never ending kindness I’m going to stay wary and I will not let my guard down. Sure these people were nicer than most families I’ve stayed with, but I know that it won’t last long. And once that time is up they’ll send me back. After all, I could never fit in with this family. 

\-------

For the first time since this morning I finally had a moment to myself, it was lunch time now and I was able to slip away from Patton and his friends. Normally my foster brother would beg me to stay with them, and I’d always end up doing so out of guilt. But today he let me leave which I was really grateful for. 

I was grabbing my sketchbook from my locker, with plans on sitting in the library and drawing. The book I was getting wasn’t the one that I use in class and turn into Ms. Adwin. This was my personal sketchbook, full of drawings that no one will ever see. I was spinning the combination on the metal door of my locker when I heard someone speak behind me. 

“Hey! Newbie!” Turning around I saw an older looking girl walking towards me with a few other kids behind her. 

I had a sense of déjà vu, this is what always happened right before… “Hey!” A pair of fingers snapped in front of my face making me jump “are you listening to me?” The Leader asked. 

“Uh no sorry…” I mumbled. 

“Speak up and look at me” The Leader ordered, I flinched at her tone and shrank away. She was just like Janus. The girl waited a few seconds before letting out a dramatic sigh “it seems as if you haven’t yet learned your place” Out of the corner of my eye I could see her turning to her friends with a smirk, “lets give this little punk a proper welcome.” And with a crack her knuckles she gave me a hard punch to the gut. 

\------

The bullies only beat me up for about ten minutes before leaving to terrorize some other poor student. And truth be told I was surprised, normally beatings went on for much longer. All these kids did was give me a few punches and kicks to the ribs and none of them was as bad as I was used to. 

Standing up, I opened my locker and grabbed the sketchbook sitting inside and walked off the library to get some drawing time before lunch ended. Acting as if nothing had happened. 

\------

That night I got the chance to examine my injuries, it ended up being nothing more than a couple of bruises. Nothing I couldn’t handle. After I dealt with my bruises I sat and worked on some of my art homework. For my first assignment Ms. Adwin wanted me to draw something that would help give her an idea of the extent of my drawing abilities and what I needed to work on. 

I ended up doing a sketch of The Horned King from the movie ‘Black Cauldron.’ I did the drawing in all black and white, choosing to focus more on shading than coloring. When I was done my hands were covered in graphite but I was pretty proud of the finished product. 

I wasn’t very good at a lot of things, drawing was one of the few things I’m good at. Art was my only escape from the horrors of my life with my Dad and brother. During that period of time I used to draw doodles on little scraps of paper with a broken pencil. After I entered the system I managed to get enough money together to buy myself a proper notebook and some colored pencils. 

During the past year I spent a lot of time drawing, both as an escape and as entertainment. I hadn’t been lying to Thomas when I said that I have never taken an art class before, everything I know is from things I taught myself and from the occasional YouTube video. Because I had never had the chance to take a traditional art class I am planning on working and learning as much as I can. 

Along with getting better at my drawing skills I’m also hoping to learn how to use other materials and forms other than pencil and my current style. I really want to learn how to draw with chalk and pastels, I’ve never painted before but it's something I want to learn. Especially with watercolors, maybe even with oil paints as well. 

I don’t know how long I’ll be with this family, but you can bet that I won’t let that stop me from learning everything I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everybody, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Also, Happy New Years! I'm not doing anything except going to a New Years dance that my church. What are you guys doing? Or what did you do for Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate?
> 
> Please Add, Vote, And Comment. Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!  
-Isabel


	7. Somehow I’ll Be Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets into a debate with Virgil over Disney movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

It was a tradition in our friend group that once a month we would gather at Patton’s house to have a movie night. I’m sure that if it was up to Patton it would be at least every two weeks. But Patton’s Dad, Mr. Thomas, said that we could only do it once a month during the school year. 

If it had been up to me we would do a movie marathon of some kind every month. But once again, Mr. Thomas said we could only watch one movie and that it couldn’t be longer than ninety minutes. The last rule was made after I tried to get everyone to watch ‘The Sound of Music’ which is two hours and fifty-five minutes. 

The way our movie nights worked was that we rotated each month on who got to pick the movie. Last month it had been Logan’s turn which meant that we watched some boring space documentary. But this month it was my turn! 

\-----

I walked up to the front door of the Sanders’ household with five different DVD cases in my hand. I know that we were only allowed to watch one film but I still like to get Patton and Logan’s opinion on which to watch. 

Standing on the front porch I rang the bell. I could hear Patton’s joyful yell and the sound of running footsteps, I smiled as he threw open the door and flung his arms around me. 

“Roman! You're here!” He yelled “I missed you.”

“You just saw me at school.” I laughed, hugging him back.

I chuckled lightly as I pulled away from the hug and Patton led me inside and to the kitchen where Logan was. “Hey Nerd,” I said. 

Logan rolled his eyes, keeping them in the book he was reading. 

“So I see that Roman’s here.” I looked over to see Patton’s dad standing in the entryway that led into the kitchen.

“Hello Mr. Thomas,” I said with a smile.

The man laughed “Roman, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s just Thomas.”

“Sure thing Mr. Thomas,” I replied with a cheeky grin. 

Thomas playfully rolled his eyes at me and moved to the kitchen table where he opened his laptop. Most likely to get some work done, not like that’s any of my business. I started chatting with Patton before his foster brother came downstairs. 

“Well, if it isn’t the Emo Nightmare!” I said with a smirk. Virgil looked over at me with a scoff of annoyance before moving to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle.

“So,” Patton said, returning to our conversation. “What are we watching tonight Roman?”

“I haven’t decided yet but I do know that it will be one of these movies,” I said pulling out the DVD cases I had brought. 

Logan set his book aside and looked at the cases “why do you always choose Disney movies?”

“I don’t always choose Disney!” I protested “sometimes I chose a musical.” I heard Virgil snort and I turned to him “what? You have a problem with Disney?!”

“No,” He said. “I, too, am a Disney fan.” 

“You?” I laughed.

“What? Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Disney movies are the embodiment of goodness and purity, something you would know nothing about!” I said, still laughing.

“Be nice kiddo” Patton scolded. 

“Disney movies have such wonderful and empowering messages!” I said to Virgil. 

Virgil gave me a dark smirk and leaned up against the kitchen counter, still holding his water bottle.“You must not be watching the same movies then.” He said, “because the movies I know have much more sinister undertones.” 

He looked over at Logan and Patton “Come on, you must sense it. I'm just making sure you're alert to all of the messages in those films, whether they were intentional or not.”

“Actually, this is kind of intriguing,“ Logan said. 

“What?” I cried.

“So you think every movie has a darker meaning or a misleading message?” Logan clarified. 

“Oh yeah.”

“This is ridiculous!” I yelled “you besmirch the name of Disney. This time, you have gone too far!”

“Really?” Virgil raised an eyebrow, setting aside his water. “This is where you cross the line?”

“Well, how 'bout this?” Patton cut in “Logan and I will throw out some Disney movies and you two tell us what we’re supposed to learn from each movie.”

The two of us agreed and Patton got started. I’m sure I’ll win. There was no way that evil villain will be able to find anything wrong with such perfect movies.

\------

“Okay, movie one. Cinderella.” Patton said.

“Ha! Easy.” I said, “believe in your dreams and one day, they will come true.”

“Sure, just literally wait around your entire life, subjecting yourself to the cruelty of your ungrateful, ignorant family members, until some magical fairy comes along to save you.” Virgil said sarcastically “don't take action yourself.”

“She had mice, too!” I protested.

“Not to mention, men can't memorize the face of a woman they've been dancing around with for hours, they have to rely on the shoe.” The darker teen added, “ergo... men are idiots.”

“He was a very busy prince! He had a lot on his mind!”

“Let's just move to another.” Patton said, “um, Snow White!”

“Okay, so this time the message is to not do what the princess did.” I said, “don't accept random fruit from strangers.”

“Or, don't eat fruit...?” Patton said.

“No,” Thomas called from the kitchen table.

“No?”

“The bigger message is to just run away from your problems and become the housekeeper for seven men,” Virgil said.

“Sometimes the best solution is to get out of a bad situation!” 

“Not to mention, a prince comes out of nowhere and plants a kiss on a seemingly sleeping girl?” He adds “I guess consent isn't really that important.”

“I never did understand that,” Logan said to himself. 

“He thought she was dead! It was a farewell kiss!” I yelled, “what's with all the prince hate?”

“I wonder,” Virgil said in a sarcastic tone that I’ve grown to hate. 

“Well, how about something a little bit more recent: Frozen,” Patton suggested.

“A sister's love triumphs overall!” I said.

“And don't trust random princes. I can get behind that” Virgil added.

“I swear…”

“Also, when Elsa passes away, Olaf's gonna die too, 'cause the magic will be gone. So just prolong the inevitable?” Immediately Patton and I cried out about how dark that was. Virgil just shrugged saying that he’d warned us.

“How about we lighten it up with Peter Pan?” Patton suggested.

“Don't let your childhood spirit ever die” I said.

“Also, it's totally fine to believe a random stranger when they tell you to jump out the window after they've broken into your house.” Virgil said “but I would guess that's how your whole being would die.”

I groaned “urgh…”

“Okay, how about Aladdin? My favorite!” Thomas said, moving to lean up against the table. Watching us with interest. 

“The value of a person is not determined by wealth.” I told them “a diamond in the rough can be found anywhere, even someone who may be considered a street rat.”

“And they can get what they want by lying and deceiving their way right into the castle and getting the princess.” Virgil smirked. 

“Oh, come on!” I cried “he came clean in the end! He even freed the Genie!”

“Yeah, he did.” Virgil agreed “but not before his way lying and deceiving right into the castle and getting the princess.”

“How about Fox and the Hound?” Patton asked. 

“True friendship overcomes any boundaries set by society.” I said, folding my arms and glaring at Virgil. 

“But then that friendship will be immediately be terminated by that society, and the two must learn their place in the world.” He added. 

“Beauty and the Beast” Logan suggested. 

“Okay, I know what you're gonna say, you're gonna say--”

“Stockholm Syndrome.” Virgil and I said in unison. 

“But,” I said “it is more than just a prisoner falling in love with her kidnapper! It is about a love that transcends outward appearance. Even a beastly, hairy, animal-- you're right, that doesn't sound much better.” Hums of agreement floated around the room “But come on, can you really look down so harshly on these movies?”

“I still like them,” Virgil said “there's just some darker messages that we don't first see.”

“Bambi?” I asked. 

“Man is dangerous.”

“Pocahontas!”

“White man is dangerous.”

“Sleeping Beauty!”

“Well, now we're back to the lack of consent with sleeping women.” He responded with a smirk. 

“It was to lift a curse!” I yelled.

“The Little Mermaid?” Thomas asked.

“Don't just sign a contract without having your mer-lawyer look over all the fine print and stipulations. That one's just common sense.” Virgil said.

“Or learn to write, or use sign language.” Logan added “there's more than one way to tell the prince you're the girl that saved him.” I couldn’t help but silently agree with both Virgil and Logan.

“Well then, how about we just concede that Disney movies have a lot of different, interesting messages within them” Patton said.

“Duh, that's what I've been saying.” Virgil said “I never said Princey was wrong.”

I was surprised “you didn't?”

“No.”

“Well,” I said slowly “then I suppose I shall concede a few points to you.”

“Great.” Virgil began to leave the kitchen, water bottle in hand, when I called out to him. 

“Wait,” he stopped and slowly turned around “there’s one movie you forgot” I said. 

“Which one?” 

“Tangled.”

Virgil stiffened “there are those in your life who are supposed love and care for you but sometimes all they do is hurt you.” He answered quietly. 

Everyone in the room went silent. Virgil ducked his head and flipped up his hood, hiding his face from view. And he quickly disappeared down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was a long chapter. 
> 
> The title for this chapter comes from the Disney song "Go The Distance" from Hercules. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, yes. This chapter was heavily inspired by the Sander Sides episode "The Dark Side of Disney."
> 
> So, we got some more hints at Virgil's past, don't worry in a few chapters you will receive his full backstory. Feel free to leave your theories on what it is.
> 
> Please Subscribe, Kudos, and Comment.
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


	8. A Friend To Carry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil runs into a old friend and Thomas goes to a parent-teacher conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

I sat drawing on a bench near the school waiting for it to start when I heard someone yelling. 

“Virgil!” Looking up I didn’t see anyone so I looked back down at my sketch book “Virgil Storm!” The voice said again. Looking around I finally saw who it was, my mouth fell open.

“Remy?” I said, standing up I quickly made my way over to my dark haired, leather jacket wearing, coffee loving friend. 

“Who else did you expect? I’m the only sexy one here” Remy lowered his sunglasses and smirked at me. 

“Wha.. What are you doing here?” I stuttered out. 

“My dad’s on a business trip or whatever and he brought me along.” Remy explained “he’s in meetings now so I’m off to get Starbucks and wander.”

“Trying to pick up hot dudes?” I asked laughing. 

“Oh you know it.” Remy chuckled “and it looks like I found one.” He lowered his sunglasses and gave me a wink. I laughed akwardly and ducked my head. My face growing warm. 

“So what are you doing here?” Remy asked me. 

“Oh um... “ I rubbed the back of my neck “foster care and all that…” 

Remy noded “got ya.” Bending down I scooped up my sketchbook and slipped it back into my bag. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. 

“Hey Rem?” 

“Yes Virge?” 

“Are you doing anything today?” I asked.

“No.”

“Great.” I grinned, ignoring the sound of the bell ringing “let's catch up on old times.”

\-----

I walked into the office of Virgil’s English teacher, Mrs Rollins and she stood up and held out a hand as I entered the room. “Hello, Mr Sanders.” 

I took her hand and shook it “Mrs Rollins, you’re Patton and Virgil’s teacher. You can call me Thomas.”

“Alright then, Thomas, please take a seat.” After we sat down she said “Now I’m sure you're wondering why I called you here.”

“Yeah I was.” 

“Well, I called you here to talk to you about Virgil’s grades.” She said “you see.... He’s failing English.”

“What do you mean? In what areas?” I asked. 

“Virgil doesn’t turn in his homework” she explained “and when he does it is always incomplete.” She then handed me a folder which was full of Virgil’s homework assignments and I looked over them. Shocked to see that she was right. “I talked with some of the other teachers and outside of his art course he’s been giving the same performance in every class.” 

“I don’t understand…” I said, confused “I check up on him when he gets home and he’s usually working on homework.” 

“Well, perhaps he’s only working on art. After all that is the only class Virgil’s doing well in.” Mrs Rollins explained. 

“Do you know why he’s acting like this?” I asked. 

“Well” she said slowly “I do have one theory.” 

“Which is?”

“Virgil is a foster child, correct?”

“Yes,” I said, surprised by the question “why do you ask?” 

“Well, from my experience kids like Virgil have trouble focusing in school until they feel like their current home situation is more perdament.” Mrs Rollins said “how is Virgil doing?”

“Well,” I paused “he’s had a few bumps here and there but that’s to be expected. To be honest he’s been pretty closed off since he’s arrived.”

“Sometimes children in the system will hide their true selves in order to keep themselves from being hurt.” 

“Well maybe instead of talking about Virgil we can talk with him?” I suggested. 

“Good idea,” Mrs Rollins said “I’ll have the office call him down.” 

Mrs Rollins left and while I waited I couldn’t help but think about what she had said. _Was Virgil really afraid of getting hurt?_ I didn’t want to hurt him…. But I had no idea what the future held. 

“Right,” I looked up as Mrs Rollins came back in, looking worried, “so Virgil didn’t show up for class.” 

\--------

I looked over at Virgil as we walked along, he hasn’t changed since I’ve last seen him. He wasn’t as thin as he used to be (but not by much) and it looked like he had gotten some new clothes recently. Other than that he was still the same awkward and scared kid I met back in grade school.

The two of us passed a thrift store and I gasped dramatically and grabbed Virgil’s arm, “Vrige, look” I said pointing at the store. 

“A thrift store?” Virgil questioned and I gasped again. 

“Gurl, please tell me that a year of being separated from me hasn’t made you forget of what we do in places like this.” I said dragging him through the door of the store. 

A slow smile spread across my emo friend’s lips “you mean trying on crazy outfits?”

I grinded “and not buying any of them” I added. The woman at the counter gave a look.

“But today might be the day….” Virgil told her. She raised an eyebrow before going back to her phone. And the two of us started looking through the clothes

“I really missed you.” Virgil said.

“Then, where did you go?” I asked “like, gurl, you went all ghost on me.”

“I’m sorry, Rem” Virgil said “when I got put into the system I just wanted to disappear for a while.” He looked down and began to sort through the rakes quietly. 

I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly “hey, Virge, its okay. I understand.” I then smirked and walked over and picked up a flower print vest “what I don’t understand is how this was ever a thing.” He laughed and I grabbed a few hangers “let's try on some cray cray outfits.”

Virgil grabbed a bunch of hangers as well “and never buy any of them.” 

The two of us hurried off to the dressing room. It was good to see Virgil again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is so late! I recently got a new job so that has been taking up a lot of my time. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought of Remy and his character. 
> 
> Also, how was Pride Month for all of you? I didn't do anything cause of the pandemic but if any of you did please tell! I would love to hear. 
> 
> Also, the title came from the song 'You Will Be Found' from the musical Dear Evan Hansen.
> 
> Please stay safe everyone. 
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


	9. Start Believing That We Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Remy continue to hang out and Thomas gets worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

I was worried, Virgl wasn’t in class and he wasn’t answering any of my texts. Right now Mrs Rollins was at the front office trying to figure out where Virgil might be. I stood up and started pacing the floor anxiously when the door opened and Mrs Rollins walked in. 

“So,” she said, “no nobody has seen Virgil today. And if that’s the case then I think that the next thing to do is to call the authorities.” 

My eyes widened, that was the last thing that I wanted to do. I was already having trouble getting Virgil to open up. And I’m positive that calling the police would only make him more cautious. 

“Oh um.. That won’t be necessary.” I said, mind spinning “I uh.. Just got a text from him. He’s home sick.” Mrs Rollins raised an eyebrow. 

“Really?” 

“Yup!” I said nodding “so I should really get back and make sure that he’s alright.” 

“Alright,” Mrs Rollins said, I headed for the door but she stopped me “here.” She handed me a business card “it's for a therapist” She explained. “My husband, Larry, and I see him. His practices are a little strange, but he gets good results.” 

“Ah, okay.. Thanks.” I slipped the card into my jeans pocket without looking at it and hurried out the door. 

I made my way through the school hallways when I heard Patton’s voice. I turned around to see him hurting towards me “Dad!” He said “what are you doing here?”

“It’s nothing Patton.” I said “by the way, have you seen Virgil?”

Patton frowned “no, I haven’t seen him all day. And we share a lot of classes together.” 

I sighed worriedly “well, don’t worry. I’ll find him.” 

My son’s eyes went wide “is he missing?!” 

I winced “um yes… but don’t worry! I’m going to go look for him.”

“I’m coming too!” 

“Absolutely not!” I said “you have school.”

“Yeah but school is almost over and my last class is my off period! I was going to come home anyway.”

I sighed, he did have a point. “Alright, you can come.” And the two of us headed out to the car. 

\--------

Remy and I laughed as we sat in the Starbucks sipping at our drink. “So you're still coffee obsessed?” I laughed. 

Remy smirked “well, I don’t think that you can talk seeing how you're obsessed with chocolate.” He nodded towards my hot chocolate. 

“Aright, alright!” I raised my hands slightly. “ You made your point.” 

\-------

My dad and I drove through town, trying to see if one of us can spot Virgil. I couldn’t help but be worried. What if he ran away? Was it something I did? I tried to help Virgil feel welcome but what if it wasn’t enough? 

“I think I found him,” Dad said. 

“What? Where?”

Dad gestured to a nearby Starbucks, he pulled the car into the parking lot and we got out and walked to the front door. Through the large window in the front of the store we could see Virgil with another teen. The two were drinking Starbucks and laughing. Dad came over to stand besides me. 

“Patton?” I looked up at him and he said, “Have you ever seen Virgil like this?” I shook my head. I have been trying all month to help Virgil feel welcome and I have never seen him smile. And now he was smiling and laughing with some guy? Who was he? 

Quietly Dad and I walked into the cafe and Virgil briefly glanced over, once he saw us he froze and jumped out of his seat. The smile wiping from his face. “Wh...What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you,” Dad said. 

“We were really worried about you,” I told him. 

“Oh.” The teen said “you two must be Virge’s foster fam.” He stood up and held out a hand “I’m Remy.” When no one took his hand Remy stuck his hands in his pockets. 

Virgil shifted, looking uneasy “well, um, it’s been great seeing you Remy.” He told his friend “but I gotta go now.” 

“Hold on!” Dad said “you're allowed to have friends over, so you too can come back to the house and keep hanging out if you want.” 

Remy grinned “sounds great. Let's go.”

\--------

Remy and I hung for a few hours in my room and I can honestly say that today was the most fun I had in a long time. The two of us headed down stairs to grab some water when Remy’s phone ran. He stepped aside to answer. When he came back he looked disappointed. 

“Hate to do this to you babes.” He said “but my dad wants me to get back now.” I could see him rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. “But we’ll definitely have to hang later. What’s your number?” 

I quickly scribbled my number down on a slip of paper and handed it to him. “Bye Remy” I gave him a quick side hug. 

Then, he was gone. And I broke. 

\-------

I heard the back door shut and wandered downstairs to see who had left. Patton was in his room studying and Virgil was with his friend, Remy, in his room. Then I heard the sound of crying coming from the kitchen, quickly I hurried in to see Virgil sitting at the kitchen table. He was hiding his face with his arms but I could hear the sobs. 

“Virgil!” I said rushing over to him “what’s wrong? Where’s Remy?” 

“He had to go.” Virgil said and my heart broke at the sound of his voice.. 

“Are you alright? What's wrong? What can I do?” I reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he shot up out of his seat. His chair fell over.

“I’m fine!” He yelled, tears still running down his “leave me alone!” He ran upstairs and I could hear the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut. 

I stood there, frozen. What just happened? What did I do? I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and frowned when my hand touched something. I pulled the item out and I saw that it was the card that Mrs Rollins gave me. 

I looked down at the card which was covered with pictures of cartoon characters to see the name _‘Dr. Emile Picani’_ and a number written on the card. I frowned, I wasn’t originally going to call him but after what happened maybe it wasn’t a terrible idea. 

I sighed and, after picking up the fallen chair, took Virgil’s place at the table. I pulled out my phone, and dialed the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I am so, so sorry for how long this took me. I have been super busy with college and I had a small problem with writers block. But it's all good now! But if you don't see me post for a while it's most likely because of school. 
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter title comes from the song 'Waving Through A Window' from Dear Evan Hansen. 
> 
> Also, the series (yes this will be a series) 'Recipe For Me' now has a Tumblr blog. All the chapters will be posted on there, you can also ask me questions about the series or ask the characters questions! The blog's name is 'Recipe For Me.' 
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


	10. My Self-Worth's Fragile Like An Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

I groaned when I woke up, remembering what happened yesterday. How could I break down like that? Now that they knew I was vulnerable they were going to stop being so nice. I just know it! My only hope was to act like nothing had happened. 

I threw on some clothes, slapped on my eye shadow and headed down stairs for some food. I slipped into the kitchen to see Thomas making himself coffee when he saw me he gave me a huge grin. 

“Good morning Virgil!” He greeted “how are you?”

I shrugged and opened the cabinet to find some cereal “why are you acting so weird?” Thomas was a pretty cheerful guy but he could be really…. Touchy in the morning when he hadn’t had his coffee yet. 

“I’m not acting weird!” He said, still smiling. I gave him a look before moving to the table with my cereal. “Anyways,” Thomas said, grabbing his coffee and sitting down across from me “I wanted to talk to you about last night.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Really?” Thomas turned serious “because you burst into tears last night.” 

“I’m fine” I muttered, I could tell Thomas was hesitating to tell me something. “Look, whatever it is just tell me.” 

The man took a deep breath “okay well, I signed you up for therapy last night.”

My head shot up “what?!” 

He winced “look, I think it would be good for you to talk to someone.”

“No way man! I don’t need some shrink trying to pick my brain apart.” 

“Well.” Thomas gave me a look “you’re going.” 

I stood up, breakfast abandoned “well, you can’t make me!” My heart rate increased at the thought of seeing a therapist, even more so than denying my guardian. 

Thomas looked up at me calmly “actually I can. And I’m sorry if you don’t want to but you’re going. It’s already been paid for. It’s one session, if it doesn’t work then you don’t have to go back. But you do have to go to this session.” 

“Fine.” 

“Great!” Thomas said “we leave in an hour.” I just huffed and back stormed upstairs.

\------

I glared at Thomas from my place on the couch in the therapist’s office, the man rubbed his eyes and sighed. I won’t go into detail but it was a struggle to get me here. 

“Look. I know that you don’t want to be here but will you please give it a chance?” He asked, practically begging at this point. I just glared at him silently with my arms crossed. “Fine,” He sighed “well, I’m going to go. I’ll be back in a hour.”

Thomas left and I glared at the wall, in any other situation I would make a run for it but I had a feeling that Thomas was going to sit in the waiting room just to make sure I didn’t. I sighed and looked around the office, which was decorated with toys and posters of Disney and Cartoon characters. Great, he was a children’s therapist. Not only was I going to have my brain picked, I was also going to be downgraded like I was a five year old. 

I jumped when a voice said “it’s the moment you've been waiting for!”

My head snapped towards the door as I could see someone’s arm and…. Were they singing a theme song? I didn’t recognize it but it sounded like a theme song. Finishing his ‘intro’ the man walked over and plopped down in his chair. The man had dark(ish) pink hair and glasses. He wore a light blue sweater vest with a long sleeved, pastel, collard, yellow shirt with a light pink tie. 

“Hello,” he said, “do you how do?”

“What?”

“Ah well my name is Dr. Picani, and you are?”

“....Virgil… but shouldn’t you know? Cause of paperwork and all that?”

“Yes, but it helps a patient feel more comfortable when they introduce themselves.” I groaned, great it’s been five seconds and he’s already trying to shrink me. “Is everything alright?”

“No.” I declare “I’m not doing this.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Look man, no offence to you or whatever but I didn’t choose to come here. The only reason I am is that Thomas thinks that just because I had a little breakdown last night I’m all of the sudden ‘mentaly unstable’ or whatever.” I said, using air quotes around the words ‘mentaly unstable.’

“Well, alright.” Dr. Picani said “if that’s how you feel. But if you don’t mind me asking. Who’s Thomas?”

I sighed, already annoyed “Thomas is my foster dad.” 

“Oh, so you're a foster kid?”

“Yeah,” I raised an eyebrow “you got a problem with that?” 

“Not at all. Now before we start I should ask if you have ever been to therapy before?”

I sighed again “let me guess, you are not going to just let me sit here until this is over.” 

“No, I’m afraid not.” Dr Picani smiled at me. 

“Fine, I’ll answer your questions if you answer one of mine.”

“Of course!” He said “go right ahead.” 

“If I share stuff with you are you going to tell Thomas what I said?” I figured that I might as well get this over with. Especially if the guy wasn’t going to leave me be. But if he was going to tell Thomas what I say… then I would much rather keep quiet. 

“No, not without your consent.” He said “but if you are hurting yourself or others then I will but if you aren’t then everything said here will be kept private.” 

“Fine, I’ve only been to therapy once. About a year ago when my dad went to jail.” 

“Really? And how was that?” 

“Which one? The therapy or the dad thing?” I asked.

“Therapy” He clarified. 

“It sucked.” I said “she didn’t do anything besides tell me that I’m a screw up, which I already knew.” 

Picani frowned and wrote something down. “Now, why was your dad arrested?” 

I let out a dark chuckle “let’s see… child abuse, neglatance of a child, edangerment of a child… I think there’s a few more in there that I don’t know about.” 

“I see… now you don’t have to answer this but I’m guessing you were the one he was abusing?” 

I shrugged and looked down “mostly me yeah I mean, I get why.” I pulled the hood of my jacket up and said, “I deserved it.” 

“Now hold on, why do you think that?”

“Cause I’m a no good, useless, rotten screw up who will never find love and everyone hates.” 

“Hmmm you remind me of Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender.” 

His words broke me out of my spiralling thoughts and I looked up at him “who and what now?” 

“Prince Zuko from the show Avatar: The Last Airbender.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“It is a show about a world that is divided into four nations. The Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and the Air Nomads. Each of them are represented by an element for which the nation is named.” Picani explained. “Benders have the ability to control and manipulate the element from their nation.”

“Only the Avatar can master of all four elements. The Fire Nation wants to conquer the world but the only bender who has enough power to defeat them, the Avatar, has disappeared. Later in the show two siblings, Katara and Sokka, find the Avatar who is a young airbender named Aang. Aang must now master all four elements in order to stop the war and bring peace to the world.” 

“I see… and who’s this Zuko guy?” 

“Zuko is one of the main antagonists for a good portion of the show. His sole mission, right from episode one, being to capture Avatar for the sake of the Fire Nation.” The therapist chuckled “and he is always grumpy.”

“Wow, I’m feeling so good about myself at this comparison right now” I said sarcastically. 

“Just hang on a Momo, over the episodes, it becomes clear that Zuko is after the Avatar for more than just the sake of the Fire Nation.” He explains “there are moments where Zuko withholds information from and even sabotages the efforts of other members of the Fire Nation. All so he can be the one to hand the Avatar over to his father, Fire Lord Ozai, and regain his honor.” 

“Regain his honor?”

“Yeah he ‘lost it’ after speaking out of turn in a meeting. Stating that sacrificing a whole Fire Nation troop as a simple distraction in a battle plan was not a good idea. What an offence, amiright?” He said with a touch of sarcasm “his father punished him by facing him off in combat, burning and permanently scaring his face, and banishing him from the kingdom until he could return home with the Avatar.” 

“That uh… sounds like a bad dad.” 

“That sounds like an understatement.” 

“I’ve never seen the show man, give me a break.” I muttered, my hood falling off. “Look, I don’t understand why you're comparing me to this guy. I mean, yeah my dad hurt me but he never left any scars.”

“While that may be true one thing Zuko struggled with is wanting to make his father proud.” Dr Picani said. 

I glared at him “and you think I’m the same. No effing way man, I couldn’t care less about what he thinks!” 

“Okay, okay. I apologize, I didn’t mean to offend you.” He said “so you don’t care too much for your father. But what about the rest of your family?”

I sighed “well there was also my mom and older brother. Mom…. died several years ago, I don’t like to talk about it, and Janus…. It's complicated.” 

“Complicated how?” 

“When we were young Janus and I were pretty close but after mom died and dad started drinking and stuff he started bullying me at school. Dad loved it.” I said the last part under my breath but I knew the doctor heard me say it. 

“Well if that’s the case then you’re much more like Zuko than I thought!”

I looked up at him “What? How?”

“Like you Zuko had a sibling who tended to bully him. His younger sister, Azula, she was constantly being praised by their father for her talents while Zuko was pushed aside.” Dr Picani said “tell me, how did your mother treat you?”

“Um… it’s been a while since.. You know.. But she was amazing.” I let a small smile fall unto my lips “sometimes it feels like she was the only one who actually cared about me. And now, no one does.” 

“Well, I’m sure that is not true. After all, your foster father brought you here. Don’t you think that’s a sign that he cares for you?”

I hesitated, a month ago I would have said no. That Thomas was just trying to make himself look good by taking in some helpless foster kid. But… I have had foster parents who were like that, even if they were trying to make themselves look good they would still give me up around the three week to one month mark. “I don’t know.” I admitted, looking down in shame and a little bit of panic. If Thomas wasn’t using me for some kind of personal gain, then why did he take me in?

“Now, I know that you said you don’t care about what your father thinks.” Dr Picani said “but do you think that you still judge yourself based on what he thinks of you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you mentioned earlier that you thought yourself to be a screw up. Is that something that your father ever said to you?”

As I thought it over I realized it was true and I nodded “among other things.”

Dr Picani wrote something down and began to talk about this Zuko character again “one of the main issues Zuko had trouble with was that he believed his father that he was the only one that could give Zuko his honor back.” He said 

“And that gave him a lot of problems with his self worth. But if he had realized sooner that worth didn’t stem on what his father thought of him. If only he learned to trust the words of his mother who he lost when he was a child or the words of his loving uncle, who was always there for him. Then maybe it would have saved him a lot of internal struggle.” 

“Did he ever get better?” I asked. Despite not wanting to come, here this man compared me to a fictional character that was in a similar situation to me… helped. 

“Yes. He did.” Picani said “but he didn’t get there alone, it was through the efforts of his uncle that he was truly able to start a new path for himself.”

“But I don’t have anyone like that.” I said. 

“What about your foster dad, Thomas? From what it sounds like he’s truly trying to help you in whatever way he can.” 

“I don’t know… It’s… hard to trust people. Especially adults” I explained. 

“Well, is there anyone else you can think of that you can go too?” Picani asked. 

“Well, I mean, there’s my foster brother, Patton.” I said “I don’t really trust him a whole lot yet… but I guess I can try.” 

“That’s great! Finding people you can rely on is always a good thing.” 

\-----

After the session finished I walked out to the waiting room where Thomas was sitting on his phone. When he entered he looked up and stood as I walked over to him. 

“How was it?” He asked.

“It was nice…” I looked down “thanks.” 

I didn’t need to look at him to tell that Thomas was smiling “you’re welcome.” He hesitated “if you want I can sign you up for another session.” 

I paused, an hour ago I would have said no… but Thomas was right. It had been nice to talk to someone. Even if he were a little strange.

I looked at Thomas. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a long one! Probably the longest chapter in the story so far! It's over two-thousand words. But there was a lot of content to fit in and I didn't want to make this chapter a two parter. 
> 
> I know that I just posted here pretty recently but I was looking at my outline for this story and realized that if I want to finish before the end of the year I'm going to have to buckle down and post more. So yeah, the plan is to finish by the end of the year but I don't know if I'll succeed at that goal lol.
> 
> Anyways, what are your thoughts on the chapter? Did you like Emile's camo? Also, the chapter title is a line from 'Recipe For Me' By Thomas Sanders. 
> 
> Have a great day and stay safe. 
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


	11. Trust And love Is Not Always Easy To Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil does some bonding with his foster brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

I sat in the kitchen humming to myself as I mixed up some cookie dough when Virgil came on downstairs. 

“Hey kiddo!” I said with a smile. 

“We’re the same age.” He said with a raised eyebrow. 

“I call everyone kiddo, silly!” I giggle.

“Heh… yeah..” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck “what are you making?”

“Peanut butter chocolate chip cookies!” It was a new recipe I found and I had been wanting to try them out. 

“Sounds delicious.” Virgil said. 

“Well, I’ll be sure to let you know when they’re done.” I said. 

“Thanks.” 

I paused briefly before asking “do you want to help?” After all, maybe this was my chance to form a better relationship with him!

“Uhh…” Virgil hesitated “sure.” 

“Yay!” I cheered. 

\------

Patton pulled the cookies out of the oven and after letting them cool for a few minutes the two of us ate one of the (still warm) cookies. 

I licked some of the chocolate off of my fingers “they’re good, nice job.” 

“Thanks!” He said “you did a good job too.” 

I snorted softly “I didn’t really do all that much.” 

“Well, I appreciate your help all the same!” 

“Thanks Patton,” I said then I hesitated. For some reason I kept thinking about that show Dr Picani told me about, there was something about it that made me want to watch it. “Hey um…. Pat?”

Patton looked up from his second cookie “yes kiddo?” 

“Have you ever heard of Avatar: The Last Airbender?” I asked. 

My foster brother’s face brightened “yes! I love that show. Do you watch it?” 

I shook my head “no, but the Therapist that Thomas brought me to told me about it. I’m thinking about maybe checking it out…” I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. 

“Well, I would be happy to show it to you!” Patton said with a wide grin. 

“Yeah… sure. Sounds…. Great….” 

“Yay!” Patton cheered before, gently, grabbing my arm and pulled me to the family room. 

\------

I didn’t want to admit it but I was getting pretty invested with this show. Patton and I were only a few episodes in but I was already enjoying it. Dr Picani was right, not only was it a great show but I could see a little bit of myself in Zuko. I could also see a lot of similarities in Patton with one of the other characters, Aang. 

As we watched Patton was more than happy to explain anything I wasn’t understanding to me, which I was grateful for. I heard the sound of the front door opening and Thomas walked into the room. Patton quickly paused the show. 

“Hey,” the man said “I’m really tired. So I’m just going to order a pizza, is that alright with you two?” I nodded.

“Sure!” Patton said. 

Thomas was about to leave when he glanced at the TV “is that Avatar?” He asked with a grin. 

Patton nodded with a huge smile on his face “Virgil’s never seen it before!”

Thomas gasped and turned to me “you’ve never seen Avatar?” 

I shrunk into my hoodie “I’m sorry” I muttered. 

“No, no, no!” Thomas quickly reassured me “I was just kidding, but how do you like it so far?”

“It’s… alright.” I said, not wanting to give away my true feelings. 

My foster dad nodded “yeah, it gets better later on.” He pulled out his phone “you two have fun, I’m going to order that pizza.” 

\-------

Thomas sat with us for about an half an hour, enough time to watch an episode with us, when the doorbell rang. “Must be the pizza,” he said and stood up and left the room

“Should we go to the kitchen?” I asked Patton. 

“Why would we?” He said with confusion. 

“Because we’re going to eat food,” I said. 

“Oh!” Patton said “Dad and I always eat in the family room on nights like this.” I nodded and Thomas came back with a pizza box and a stack of napkins. He sat down on the couch and I stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Thomas asked. 

“I’m just going to grab a plate and eat in the kitchen,” I told him. 

“Oh.. do you not want to watch anymore?” He asked. 

“I do want to watch more..” I admitted “but it's fine, you two have fun.” 

“But…” Patton said “it's family time.” 

“Yeah, I know. It's fine.” I started to leave. 

“Virgil,” Thomas said “your part of the family too.”

“What?” I spun around “no I’m not.”

“As long as you are with us, you are family.” Thomas’ face softened “if it makes you uncomfortable you can leave, but Patton and I want you here.” 

I stood there, frozen. With my past foster families ‘family time’ meant ‘time away from the foster kid’ I was expected to sit in my room by myself while they had fun. During my time with my first few foster families I would sit in my room and draw and pretend that it didn’t hurt when I heard laughter from the other room. Now I didn’t care. At least… I thought I didn’t.

My eyes stun with tears but I pushed them back “really?” 

“Really.” 

I shrugged it off and flopped down in the armchair “well, I guess I can stay for a bit.” 

For the rest of the night the three of us ate pizza and made our way through several episodes of Avatar. Thomas and Patton laughed at the jokes in the show and I let out a rare chuckle now and again. All the while hiding a small smile with my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hoped the little bit of fluff in this chapter was a nice break from all the angst lately. We're going to be getting some nice fluff and hurt/comfort for the next few chapter so make sure you look out for that. 
> 
> For those of you who do like the angst, it will be returning but not until towards the end of the story when Virgil's backstory is revealed. What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? 
> 
> The chapter tittle is from the song 'New Soul' by Yael Naim. Fun fact; I actually found the song while listen to Patton's Playlist which Thomas and Joan made on Spotify. This line fit so perfectly that I had to use it lol. 
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT! 
> 
> -Isabel


	12. C12: That’s Just How The Story Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets some good news and has a chat with Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

I sat in art class finishing up a sketch for a painting I was working on, we were learning about working with watercolors, when Ms. Adwin stood up in front of the class. 

“Now, I know class is going to end soon but before you all pack up I have an announcement to make.” She said “the state is holding an art contest for all highschool students. Each district will be allowed to send three students from each grade level to compete.” She explained “if any of you are interested I have a flyer here with instructions on how to submit an art piece for the chance to compete in the main competition. If any of you are interested feel free to come up and grab a flyer.” 

Everyone began to pack up their stuff, getting ready for the bell to ring so we could go home. The bell rang and I started to head out when Ms. Adwin called out to me.

“Virgil,” she said and I turned around. 

“Yes?”

“Don’t you want a flyer?” She asked.

I shook my head “I doubt I’ll have a chance of winning. I’m not that good.” 

“You’re a lot better than most Freshman.” She said “just give it a chance.” 

I sighed and took the paper she offered me “alright, I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“That's the spirit!” She smiled at me and turned back to her desk. 

\-------

I stared at the email, frozen in shock. I had submitted a drawing, just like Ms. Adwin suggested, but I had never thought I would actually get chosen! Logging out of my email I brought Thomas’ laptop downstairs and returned it to him.

“Thanks” He said, taking it. I just nodded and headed back upstairs.

According to them I would have to submit a new piece of art work using my choice of medium and then on a certain date I would go to where the competition was held and they would let people look at the art displayed and that evening they would announce the winners. 

But, there was one problem. The competition wasn’t being held anywhere nearby and an adult would have to come with me. Which meant that I had to ask Thomas to take me. And I had no idea how he was going to react. 

Yeah, sure, Patton, Thomas, and I had a fun time watching cartoons a couple of weeks ago but that didn’t mean that Thomas suddenly wanted to drop everything and drive for two hours just for some art show. I know that he said he was willing to do what he could to make me happy, but what if this was asking for too much? 

Still… The school district _liked_ my art work. They had chosen me (and two others) among who knows how many other Freshman’s work. And if I had a chance of winning a prize of some kind, just because of something I made then… maybe it was a risk worth taking. 

\-------

The next day after school I went off to find Thomas, in my hands I clutched the paper that Ms. Adwin had given me, it had all the information he would need for the competition. I took a deep breath. There was no point in waiting. After a little bit of looking I eventually found him looking at the photos hanging up in the hallway. 

“Thomas?” 

He turned to me “oh, hey Virgil! Did you need anything?” 

I shook my head “what are you doing?” 

“Just looking at photos and trying to decide which ones to replace.” 

“Why would you need to replace any of them?” I asked. 

“Well, you’re here now so I thought that it would be nice to have a couple of you up.” He said “if you're okay with it, of course.” 

I was surprised. That was another thing my past Foster Families never did. Then again, the Sanders weren’t like any other Foster Family. I hesitated with my answer, Dr Picani had been encouraging me to express my feelings to Thomas and I had promised him I would in our last session. 

“Um… What would be the point?” I asked “I mean… I haven’t been here all that long.”

“Yeah I guess that’s true. But you have been here for four months now.” He said. “And unless the agency says otherwise I don’t see you leaving anytime soon.” 

I blinked, surprised “really? Why?”

Thomas smiled “because you're a great kid. And I know that I said this before but I really do want you here.”

“Oh” I looked down at my feet, suddenly feeling shy “thanks.”

“Your welcome.” Thomas said with a smile. 

“Um.. I looked back up at him and said, “you can hang up photos of me if you want.” 

\------

Thomas and I began to look at the different photos in the hallway and Thomas was telling me the stories behind them. I had never bothered to look at them before. I noticed that a lot of them were of Patton. But there were plenty of Thomas when he was younger too. 

“What’s that one?” I asked pointing at one of the frames. The one I pointed at was of a slightly younger Thomas standing in what looked to be a courtroom wearing a nice looking suit and a blond haired toddler in his arms. 

“Ah” Thomas smiled “that’s the day I adopted Patton.” 

“Wait, that kid’s Patton?” 

He laughed “yup, kind of hard to believe it's been so long. It’s been eleven years if I’m remembering correctly.” 

I nodded before asking a question that’s been on my mind a while “if you don’t mind me asking… what happened to Patton’s birth parents?”

“Well,” Thomas said “long story short, but basically they died in a car crash when he was only two. I had just been approved to be a foster parent so I took him in. Then, a little over a year later I adopted him.”

“Didn’t he have any other family who could take him in?” I asked and Thomas shook his head.

“There were his Grandparents but they were unable to. They still send him birthday and Christmas presents every year though.” Thomas said with a light chuckle “they’re very nice.” 

“That’s cool.” 

“What about you?” He asked “do you have any family? I know you have a brother but do you have any other family?”

I shook my head “not really. Mom’s parents died before I was born and my Dad’s didn’t want anything to do with us after he went to jail.” 

Thomas nodded “ I see.” 

\------

After I helped Thomas pick out a couple of photos to swap out I then remembered the paper I needed to give him. I pulled it out of my pocket and held it out to him. 

“What’s this?” He asked unfolding it and reading through it. He looked up at me with wide eyes. “You won an art contest?”

“Uh no, not really.” I said “I was just selected to be in the contest. You don’t have to take me” I reassured him “I really don't mind, I just wanted to ask.” 

“Well I would be happy to take you!” He said with a smile. 

“Really?” I was shocked. Was Thomas really willing to drive two hours (both ways) just for some contest for a kid that wasn’t even his?

“Of course!” He grinded “I mean, my kid is going to be in a state wide art contest. Why wouldn’t I want to go.” He patted my shoulder gently “anyway, I should get some work to do.” And he walked off. 

It wasn’t until later that I realized that Thomas had referred to me as ‘his kid.’ And I didn’t know why but I felt happy when he said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to help explain the time line, Virgil moved in with the Sanders in the middle of August and when this chapter takes place it is the beginning of November. Also, yes the main characters are Freshman. Patton is the oldest (age 15), Virgil is the second youngest in the group. And I'll explain who the youngest is here in a few chapters because it ties in with one of the future books in the series. 
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter? I really wanted to give Virgil and Thomas some bonding time. Sorry that Logan and Roman aren't show too much, but they do come up here in the next few chapters. And (spoilers) the next chapter is going to show a lot of character development on Roman's side of things. 
> 
> Also, the title of this chapter comes from the song 'Bad Guy' from Thomas Sanders' musical 'Ultimate Storytime. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone, and wear your mask. 
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


	13. C13: No One Ever Will Take My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil keep getting bullied, and Roman apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

I was slowly starting to feel more comfortable around Patton and Thomas but Roman and Logan were another story. I never really saw either of them outside of lunch, though I did have the same math class as Logan. But other than that I never really talked to either of them. 

Logan was…. Nice I guess you could say. He mostly sat and read during lunch and we never talked during class, we didn’t even sit with each other! I mean, the guy only really talks when someone asks him something. Roman and I don’t really talk too much. I don’t think he likes me all that much. Ever since our Disney Dabate he has been acting strange around him.

In the middle of lunch one day I left to go sit and draw in the library, I was feeling overwhelmed by everything and just wanted some peace and quiet. I headed over to my locker and pulled out my personal sketchbook. 

“Hey newbie.” A teasing voice said behind me, and I froze. 

It was the older girl and her friends that have been beating me up these past few months. Taking a deep breath I put my sketchbook back into my locker and turned around to face them. Just in time to receive a punch to the face. 

\-------

After I finished eating my lunch I left to go use the bathroom as I was walking something caught my eye. And it wasn’t good. It looked like Renise and her friends were beating up some poor fellow freshman. I started to turn and walk away, hoping that she wouldn’t notice me, when I saw who it was they were beating up. And it was Virgil!

As thoughts of avoiding the older students left my mind and I rushed over to help him but stopped, a better idea filled my mind of how to get Virgil out of this situation. 

“Hey, Teacher!” I yelled “a kid’s getting beat up over here!” And, just like I hoped, the bullies immediately made a run for it. As soon as they were gone I knelt by Virgil’s side “are you okay?”

Slowly he sat up “I'm fine Princey.” He wiped blood off his mouth and hesitated for a moment “thanks.” 

I smiled and did a half bow from where I was sitting “of course! It was no trouble at all.” 

Virgil looked over himself and crushed softly under his breath. “Great,” he muttered “they tore my hoodie.” Looking over I frowned when I saw the long rip going along the right arm of the jacket. “It's not like it was my favorite or anything.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” I asked softly.

Virgil pushed himself to his feet and turned to his locker “it's fine, don’t worry about it.”

I frowned again to myself but stood up all the same and finished my trip to the bathroom. 

\-------

After school I sat in my room, trying to focus on my homework but a part of me just couldn’t. I couldn’t keep Virgil’s face when he saw his ruined hoodie out of my head. He looked so…. Defeated. I only wished there was something that I could do. 

I smacked my forehead, how could I be so stupid? The idea was in front of my all along! And maybe now was the time I started to fix things with the dark knight. Even though I hadn’t talked much to him these past few months I could tell that what I originally thought was all wrong. 

And so, like the Prince that I am, I needed to fix things with the Knight that Virgil was. 

\------

It had been a few days since Roman had saved me from those bullies, and we haven’t really talked since. Not like we talked normally but you know what I mean. Things have just been…. Awkward between us, when before it was just a mutual dislike. Well, it was nothing I couldn’t handle. 

I sat in my room working on filling out a work sheet for my math class when Thomas called me downstairs. A small part of me was glad to have an excuse to take a break from homework, but I was mostly nervous about why Thomas was calling for me. I headed downstairs to see Roman standing in the doorway holding a package. 

“Princey?” I said with surprise “what are you doing here?”

“Hey Virgil…. I wanted to see if I could talk to you…. Outside?”

“Uh sure” I gave him a look before I went outside and sat on the front porch. Soon after Roman came over and sat down next to me. “So, what did you want?”

“Just to talk” Roman said and I raised an eyebrow “and to give you this.” He then handed me the package. 

I began to slowly peeled the brown paper away from what looked to be some folded back cloth. “Uh… what is it?” I asked. 

Roman grinned and took it from me, he held it up and revealed a black hoodie with purple patches sewn on. The patches looked to have been sewn on with thick white stitching, it reminded me of the snitching on Sally from _Nightmare Before Christmas._ And on the right side of the jacket was a purple and white small patch, shaped like a storm cloud. 

“This… is for me?” I said in shock. 

“Yup” Roman said with a smile “I felt bad that those bullies ruined your last one so I thought I would make you a new one.”

“Wait… you made this!” I carefully took the jacket from the other teen’s hands and started down at it, still in shock. 

“Yeah it did” Roman said “do you like it?” 

I looked up at Roman and said “I love it!” I pulled on the jacket over my t-shirt, it was a little big but I liked my hoodies to be big. I ran my hands down the front of it “I like the storm cloud patch.” 

“I’m glad,” Roman said “I designed it myself. Just like all of the other symbols in our group.” He explained. 

“Other symbols?” 

“Yeah, I design all of my friends a logo and put it on a custom item for them.” He explains “Patton has a pin that looks like a heart with glasses that he tends to pin unto his overalls. And Logan has a brain with glasses in the form of a patch like yours, it's on his backpack if you want to see.” 

“What about you?” I asked. Roman smiled at me again and showed me the regal red and gold patch on his white and gold jacket. “Wow” I muttered. 

“Thanks.” I then realized something 

“Wait, does this mean you think of me as a friend?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Roman scratched at his wrist. “Look, I know I’ve been kinda of a jerk to you. And I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that but I would really like to get to know you. So… can we just start over?” He asked. 

I thought it over for a second before standing up, Roman looked up at me and I smiled and held out a hand. “Hey, I’m Virgil Storm.” 

Roman smiled wide and stood up too, he took my hand and shook it, “Roman Prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys think this was going to be a angsty chapter because of the title? Well you're in luck cause it wasn't, for the most part. The title comes from the song 'Good Kid' from the Lighting Thief Musical, and the book's name sake. 
> 
> When I was working on the outline for this story I knew that I wanted Roman to make Virgil's jacket, so I hope you guys like it. Also, I am working on drawing each of the sides. When I'm done I'll post it to the official Tumblr, its called 'Recipe For Me' if you want to check it out. 
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


	14. C14: When You Lo— Care For Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the Art Contest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

I walked next to Patton as we entered with Thomas into the building that the art contest was taking place. I messed with the fidget cube that Thomas had given me during the car ride when he caught me biting my nails. Gosh I was nervous. This would be the first time that someone other than my art teacher saw my art work. What if they all hated it? 

“Hey,” I looked over to see it was Patton who had spoken “I’m sure it’s great!”

“Thanks Pat,” I said with a small smile. 

All of the artwork was numbered and sorted by the number which they received, each entry had a small card next to it stating the student’s name, grade level, school district, and the name of the piece of work. 

“Which number was yours again?” Thomas asked. 

I looked down at the paper in my hand, before we left Thomas had printed out one of the emails the school sent me. The email had all of the information that we needed. 

“Uh number 28” I said. 

“Great!” Patton said “let go find it!” 

\-------

The three of us walked through the room, looking at the different paintings and artwork while trying to find mine. One thing I noticed is that it looked like the judges already came through and put out awards. Finally we got to mine. 

“Wow” Thomas whispered. 

My entry was a very simple drawing done with colored pencil and markers. One of the thingsI like about Florida was fireflies. I used to catch them with my mom and brother when I was little. So my drawing was of a dark blue night sky with the moon, and you could see tall grass. In the grass sat an open jar and fireflies were flying out of it. 

“So….” I said rubbing the back of my neck “what do you think?”

“Wow,” Thomas said again and turned to me “Virgil, you're really talented.” 

“It’s not really that great…”

“Really?” Patton said, looking confused “then why does it have a big ribbon next to it?”

“Wait! What?” I looked over to see what Patton had said was true, next to my drawing was a fat purple ribbon with the words _'Honorable Mention’_ written on it in loppy white lettering. 

I felt my legs go weak but Thomas grabbed my arm and kept me from fainting like an old lady from a 1940s movie. “I… I don’t understand.” I said “what does this mean?”

“It means,” Patton said “that your drawing is so cool that they stuck a big fat ribbon to it!” 

“It’s official!” Thomas said “my kid is amazing! Nice job Virgil.” 

I stood up a bit straighter “but I didn’t even win.” I argued “Honorable Mention doesn’t mean much.” 

“Acally, that’s where you're wrong.” A voice said. Turning around I saw that the voice belonged to an older, dark blond haired girl who was leaning up against a table. 

“What do you mean?” Patton asked. 

“Well, first off” she said “just getting into this contest is a challenge of itself. Second, they don’t give out Honorable Mentions to just anyone. They’re not Participation Awards.” She snorted lightly “ getting a Honorable Mention is when the judges thought about giving you first, second, or third but decided to go with someone else but still wanted to award you in some way.” 

“I see…” I said. 

“Yeah,” the girl said “and besides you’re like, what, a freshman?” I nodded “well, you’re going to get better and I’m pretty sure that you’ll get in next year too.”

“How can you tell?” I asked. 

“Well. I got an Honorable Mention my Freshman year too” The girl pushed herself off the table and jabbed her thumb at the _‘First Place: Senior’_ ribbon that was next too what I assumed was her art piece. 

“Wow!” Thomas said “congrats.”

The girl smiled, looking giddy “thanks.” She turned to me “so just enjoy your win and keep practicing!” She said “now, I got to go find my mom and tell her I won!” She then ran off. 

\------

For the rest of the day I let myself relax, which was something I didn’t do all that often for fear of letting my guard down. But I found that I didn’t mind. I think I’m starting to trust Patton and Thomas. The three of us spent time looking at the other art. And when people found out which one was mine they all said I did a great job. 

Finally at the end of the day I collected my drawing and ribbon. I looked down at it, I wanted to do a good job and I felt really proud for how it turned out. 

“Hey..” I looked up at Thomas “um.. Would it be okay if I get this framed?” I asked “I want to hang it up in my room.” 

My heart had been pounding, this was the first time I asked to change anything about my room. Thomas had just smiled and said yes. And, to be honest, I was surprised he said yes. All throughout the day he kept telling me how proud he was of me, and I felt really happy whenever he did. 

“Hey,” Patton said “ready to go home?”

“Yeah.” I smiled “let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Yes, this one is a bit shorter than most and I am sorry for that! The chapter title comes from the song Incomplete by Thomas Sanders.
> 
> I know some of you are wondering why I didn't have Virgil place in the contest. That is because while Virgil is a good artist he still has a lot to learn and by the time he enters the contest again in his Senior Year he will be a lot better. I hope that you all have a good week!
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
